Believe In Myself
Believe in Myself – temat muzyczny lisa Tailsa w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. W Sonic Adventure piosenka jest wykonywana przez Karen Brake, a w Sonic Adventure 2 przez Kaz Silver. Akustyczna wersja "Believe in Myself" z Sonic Adventure pojawiła się w grze Sonic and the Black Knight, w trakcie gdy Sonic spotyka Kowala. Wersja z Sonic Adventure 2 pojawiła się w grze Sonic & All-stars Racing podczas gdy Tails wykonuje swój All-star. Zremiksowana instrumentalna wersja pojawiła się w drugim Zonie Hidden World w grze Sonic Lost World. Tekst Wersja z Sonic Adventure ::When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin' ::I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted ::When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin' ::I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him ::But that's not somethin' I can do so easily ::This is not simply my way, my style ::Gotta get a hold of my life ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens: ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep goin' ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me ::When all alone in my sleep ::I just go about dreamin' ::I see myself there, having the same adventure ::If I just follow you, I will not see the light ::Now's the time to find my way through this life ::I'm tryin' so hard to be strong ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep going ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me ::na gitarze ::Many friends help me out ::In return I help them ::Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do ::No one's alone ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher ::Gotta keep goin' ::Everything is a brand new challenge for me ::I will believe in myself ::This is the only start for me, me, me Wersja z Sonic Adventure 2 ::When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing ::Wanna be strong, really wanna be trusted, ahh ::When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning Wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him ::But that's not something I can do so easily ::This is not simply my way, my own style Gotta get a hold of my life'' ::''I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be ::Waiting for me so, ::I have got to fly higher ::When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming ::I see myself there, having the same adventure ::If I just follow you, I will never see the light ::Now is the time to find my way through this life ::Trying so hard to be strong ::I've gotta keep going ::Everything is brand new challenge for me ...and I will believe ::Believe in myself ::This is the only start for me ::Many friends help me out, in return I help them ::Certain things I can do And there are things that only I can do ::No one's alone! ::I wanna fly high ::So I can reach the highest of all the heavens ::Somebody will be waiting for me so, ::I have got to fly higher ::Yeah, yeah, yeah. Powiązania z postacią *''I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted'' - Tails chce byś silnym i godnym zaufania przyjacielem. *''I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him'' - Tails chce być jak Sonic. *''I wanna fly high'' - umiejętność latania Tailsa. *''So I can reach the highest of all the heavens'' - Tails chce być jak najlepszy w tym co robi. *''If I just follow you, I will not see the light'' - Tails rozumie, że jeżeli będzie wzorował się na Sonicu, to do niczego nie dojdzie. *''I'm tryin' so hard to be strong'' - Tails zawsze daje z siebie wszystko. *''Many friends help me out, In return I help them'' - wielu przyjaciół Tailsa pomaga mu, a on się im odwdzięcza tym samym. *''Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do'' - niektórych rzeczy może dokonać tylko Tails. *''I see myself there; having the same adventure ''- Tails chce mieć takie same przygody jak Sonic. Ciekawostki * Piosenka jest śpiewana z perspektywy Tailsa. Ilekroć pojawiają się w niej zwroty him, lub you, odnoszą się one do Sonica. * Muzyka z poziomu Bridge Zone w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit) została zremiksowana na potrzeby tego tematu. * Muzyka jest słyszana w grze Sonic and the Black Knight w warsztacie kowala. en:Believe In Myself Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure Kategoria:Piosenki z gry Sonic Adventure 2